The Wolf Life
by Inkuma the Bewear
Summary: [Drabble] An unlucky victim becomes Tirsiak's newest protege. (Contains: blood/gore)


If the victim's memory was clear, it was room number 74. The victim had entered into a loud, cyan room. Among all of the translucent wolves that stand in his way was her. The specimen, recognized as Tirsiak. She sat there in the glowing room, back towards the lone victim. She currently waited for the poor victim to approach her sweet tender body. Her echoing voice, getting more presentable as she whispered to him.

"Come," she said.

"Come closer... let the freezing cold consume your tender skin."

The tension from the victim started to build up, getting more afraid to come any closer. He was afraid something horrifying might happen in said room.

"Please do not be afraid of me..." she said.

"I'm not like any other specimen..."

The victim started to feel nervous. He was worried that this was going to be a trap. But he felt the need to tough it out. He called to her.

"W-who's... there?" the victim said in quivering fear. He started shaking as he took another step forward, and even closer to the specimen.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," she said as she turned around to face the victim, revealing her beautiful figure with bright luscious eyes and sweet furry ears along with horns on the top of her magnificent head.

"I am Tirsiak," one of the specimens in this forsaken mansion. "The leader of the wolf pack."

The victim himself was startled at the sight of her face. He didn't expect to observe a specimen that beautiful in his entire time being in the mansion, despite the other creepy specimens chasing him throughout. He was completely speechless as he had no idea what words to spew from his wide open mouth.

"You do realize that I must send you to my wolves to brutally mutilate your lingering soul if I ever catch you," she said. She walked closer and closer to the victim, still mouth agape from meeting her in person. She has him in her hands now, still unaware of the pending danger that has yet to befall upon the unlucky victim.

"I have you now..." she said.

Tirsiak looked deep into the victim's eyes for a brief moment before she banished him deep into the cold forest in the wee hours of the night. There were very subtle wolf howls from the distance, they got less subtle as time goes by. The victim looked all around, wondering where those howls came from. The howling stopped after approximately a half a minute later followed by a presentable growl. The poor victim has only limited time left now, as he figured he was going to be out right killed by the pack, all the while being completely paranoid.

Footsteps grew louder and louder as they approach the victim, and Tirsiak knocked the victim down to the ground, biting deeply into his neck, penetrating his carotid arteries as the victim was yet to be fazed from the ordeal. The wolf specimen pulled her teeth out of his neck now. The victim's neck started gushing out his warm juicy blood as he started growing hair in the process.

"Too bad you're so cute," Tirsiak said to the victim. As he grew more and more hair from all places, he slowly started to transform into a human werewolf. His words started getting more garbled and unintelligible as his transformation took place. Quite soon after, he quietly made grunting noises like the sound of a real life monster he now is.

"You and me will make a perfect duo together," she quietly whispered as her pack of wolves came from the trees and surrounded the two animals. One by one, they all start howling at the white bright moon before they all depart into the woods to find themselves some more unlucky souls to eventually devour.

"Hey, better love story than a bright, magic talking horse," the werewolf victim said before departing from Tirsiak into the depths of the forest.

"That's my boy," Tirsiak said.

She followed him into the forest to find more souls with her then werewolf partner. The pack ran around the depths of the forest, finding small innocent rabbits out and about, killing each of them, one by one.

"Feed my wolf protégés," she said.

"Mutilate your worthless prey!"

The wolves got down to business, tearing the ears off the helpless rabbits, sinking their teeth into the center of their stomachs, flailing the helpless little creatures from side to side as blood started to spew out of their skins, forming tiny pools of blood down on the ground.

The werewolf grabbed a rabbit himself with his big gaping mouth as Tirsiak walked up to him from behind. He turned around to see part of her face and horns covered in rabbit blood. She sank her teeth into the rabbit the handsome werewolf was holding and tugged on it. He was all in for a little fun with her and tugged back. They both pulled together on the helpless rabbit as he quickly bled out motionless in almost an instant before he was unfortunately split right in two.

They dropped the now severed rabbit to the ground as they looked deep into each other's clear pupils, with mouths covered in a slightly bigger, bloody mess than before.

"You're getting good at this," Tirsiak said to him.

"I told you we'd make a perfect duo."

The werewolf victim howled once again at high volume before he got cut off from the hot specimen herself.

"Welcome to the pack, lover boy," she said with her suggestive bedroom eyes, softly stroking his furry chin. "You really do seem like the hunter type, that's just what I like from a once human you were."

The werewolf victim slightly blushed from her remarks as she calls for her pack to gather around the two. They once again howl at the clear, white moonlight as it started to set and watched as the morning dawn of light rise up from beyond the horizon. In the end, the victim enjoyed his new life as being an obedient apprentice to the leader of the wolf pack by the fourth unknown specimen, and managed to build up and adapt to his unbound experience about the life of a werewolf and co-leader of the wolf pack.

Fin.


End file.
